GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron
The GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (aka Alvaaron), is the mobile suit component of the mobile armor GNMA-XCVII Alvatore in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00N. The unit is piloted by Alejandro Corner. Technology & Combat Characteristics When the mobile armor section, the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, can't be operated, the upper section of the armor will detach to reveal its mobile suit form. The top upper-section armor is actually the Alvaaron's wings and the two turrets are actually GN Beam Rifles that complements the mobile suit. The mobile suit itself is themed partially after the Gundams, but also after an angelic centurion. Alvaaron was built using mobile suit data that was exploited from the CB-001 1 Gundam. The Alvaaron is a custom made mobile suit, having balanced qualities of artillery and close quarter combat mobile suits. It has two GN Beam Rifles for mid-range firing and two GN Beam Sabers for close combat. While its speed and strength is comparable to a third generation Gundam, the Alvaaron is not optimized for dealing with other high speed mobile suits. The wings of the Alvaaron triples as a physical armor/shield, GN Field generator, and a collimator array of the particle beam cannon. Although a formidable mobile suit against the Gundams, the Alvaaron's wings are both its strength and weakness. If the wings are damaged in combat, both the GN Field and particle cannon capabilities are disabled. As with any GN Field, the Alvaaron's field can be compromised through physical GN Blades. Like the Alvatore, the Alvaaron's GN Drive Tau emits golden yellow GN particles instead of the standard red particles as on the GNX-603T GN-X. This change is however only cosmetic. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Alvaaron possesses two beam rifles that were originally a part of GNMA-XCVII Alvatore's overall weapon compliments. When separated as the Alvaaron, the pilot may choose to discard one of the rifles to leave an empty hand for the beam saber, and use the rifle for short to mid-range firing. The Alvaaron's rifles have moderate firepower like the rifle of the GNX-603T GN-X during normal combat. However, the rifle is also the source of the powerful particle beam cannon, in which the power of the rifle is charged and significantly amplified by the wings. The power of Alvaaron's particle beam cannon is devastating with just one beam rifle. However, the Alvaaron could charge both of its beam rifles for an even more powerful and devastating attack. ;*GN Beam Saber :Located on the back skirt armor of the Alvaaron, the armor are expandable flaps that contain the beam sabers. The strength and power of the beam sabers are similar to the beam sabers featured on Celestial Being's third generation Gundams. Although not shown explicitly in the series, the beam sabers can be joined together, similar to the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and MS-14 Gelgoog. ;*GN Particle Beam Cannon :When the wings rotate forward, a charge builds between the inner surfaces of the two wings, which are now facing each other. The mechanism is similar to when Virtue, Seravee, and GNZ-003 Gadessa open the barrel of their respective bazookas/launchers. Although the wings are not the source of the beam, they are still critical to its formation, as evidenced by Alvaaron's inability to use the GN Particle Beam Cannon after the GN-001 Gundam Exia severed one of the wings. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :The Alvaaron's wings can generate a GN Field that surrounds itself entirely without shifting its wings. The wings can also move in front of the mobile suit's body to concentrate the GN Field against an enemy attack that comes right on. Alvaaron's GN Field is shown to be able to manifest faster than the Virtue's because it does not require any mechanism to generate a GN Field. ;*Combat AI :The Alvaaron equipped with an on board combat AI that helps the pilot engage in battle. This AI is responsible for long range shooting and simple combat maneuvers. Combat AIs are usually meant for simple one on one fights or long range shooting with heavy firepower as the maneuvers required during these instances are simplistic. As a result of this, the scope of its effective usage is the battlefield is fairly narrow and is generally not equipped on other mobile suits. The Combat AI also had a support feature that is linked to Ribbons and Veda, but it did not function as intended due to Ribbons' betrayal. ;*Anti-beam Coating :Although this ability has not been shown in the series, the Alvaaron possesses a golden anti-beam coating, giving it some protection against beam weaponry. Other details about the coating is unknown. History For more information on the Alvaaron's history, please go to Alejandro Corner's page. Picture Gallery gnms-xcvii.jpg|GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron Gundam 00 Alvaaron.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron Alvaaron GN Beam Saber.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Beam Saber - Being Wielded GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron2.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - kicking away Exia. Alvaaron GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon Charging.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon - Charging Alvaaron GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon Firing.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Condensed Particle Beam Cannon - Firing GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron5.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - GN Field GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron6.png|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron's - Exia piercing the GN Field Specialmove.jpg|Gundam Meisters - PS2 - Video Game - Alvaaron's Special Move Alvaaron vs Exia.jpg|The Alvaaron battling the Gundam Exia Gnms-xcvii-beamrifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle Gnms-xcvii-docking.jpg|Docked with GNMA-XCVII Alvatore gnms-xcvii-beamsaber.jpg|GN Beam Saber gnms-xcvii-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gnms-xcvii-head.jpg|Head purplealvaaron.jpg Alvaaron-01.jpg|Alvaaron Game Alvaaron-war-card.gif|Alvaaron - Gundam War Card Alvaaron (ps2).png|Alvaaron featured in Gundam 00 PS2 game GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|Appears in Gundam Versus as DLC-content Action Figures RobotDamashii_gnms-xcvii_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron" (2009): package front view RobotDamashii_gnms-xcvii-DX_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron DX the core of Alvatore" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2009): package front view Notes and Trivia *According to info on the Corner Family crest, the emblem is placed in the chest of the Alvaaron. Strangely, it cannot be seen in official pictures and lineart of the Alvaaron. *As with Alvatore, the letters in Alvaaron's model number are the roman numerals for 97. *The Alvaaron's ability to enhance the power of its hand held beam weapons with it's wings, is similar to the Black Wing's ability to do the same. *The Alvaaron's Anti-beam Coating properties is very similar to the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki's. References Alvaaron Lineart.jpg|Gundam 00 - GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron - Lineart Alvatore-Alvaaron Magazine Article.jpg|GNMS-XCVII - Alvaaron w/ Alvatore - A magazine article about the Alvaaron and Alvatore See also ;*GNMA-XCVII Alvatore External links *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron on MAHQ